Cherish
by Maho-chan
Summary: Tsukushi makes an impromptu visit to the Domyoji house looking for Tsukasa and after a frantic search through his huge home, romance ensues. Rated M. [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, the song Cherish, which is sung by Madonna, or the opening theme to the Hana Yori Dango anime._

This fanfiction was first released on April 3rd, 2001 on the Hana Yori Dango Mailing List.  
Beta read by Jennifer Wand and Rita B. (4/3/2001)  
Reposted with hugs for Lelu (5/5/2006)

* * *

_AN: Warning_: _This is a lime. There will be some steamy content, Rated PG-13 or a somewhat mild R or on Fanfiction. net rated M. You have been warned. Also, there are a lot of spoilers in this fanfic. Sadly, right now I cannot remember all the volume numbers that I referenced since I wrote this a long time ago. I think we could say spoilers up to vol. 19 at least, if not up to vol. 25. Anyway, this is a random story that I wrote in 2001. I was listening to Madonna's song Cherish and thinking of a particular scene in HYD manga vol. 19 and Voila! This! _

_Hope you enjoy!  
_

_--Maho-chan :)  
_

**

* * *

Cherish  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Tsukasa slowly walked up the driveway of the Domyoji house, his footsteps dragging, eyes barely seeing his surroundings. Pausing for a moment at the front door, he yawned and blinked sleepily at the blue sky above. Low on sleep and food, he drowsily greeted Tama when she opened the door to let him in, then began moving towards the closest bedroom, intent on lying down somewhere and not moving for a long while. It had been an exhausting week for Tsukasa, who had spent most of his nights trying to escape the SP's and finally spend some time with Tsukushi. The past month had been full of surprises. He'd had his first sentou experience and a night sharing a futon with Tsukushi in the apartment he'd rented next to hers. They had played house in the morning, which was both fun, and traumatizing, as she had forced him to eat nattto for breakfast. At the thought of the fermented soybeans, Tsukasa grimaced slightly as he turned the knob and opened the door to one of the downstairs rooms, entering, then closing the door behind him quietly. Continuing to think of the events of the previous week, he took off his shoes and looked around for the best place to lie down. There had been lots of dates, a few kisses and plenty of arguments, as was the norm. However, the experience that stood out the most for Tsukasa was almost making love to Tsukushi, a event that haunted him whenever he remembered the feel of her warm skin under his fingertips. Added up, all of these events made for a lot of new experiences, and a lot of sleepless nights for Tsukasa, who was almost tormented with the happiness he felt at being Tsukushi's boyfriend. 

Boyfriend.

It had a nice ring…

Smiling to himself, he laid down on a huge white couch, intent on just resting a bit. The radio was on, no doubt left on by one of the servants during cleaning. Barely listening, not really caring about the noise, he closed his eyes, and was lost in his bleary thoughts, his exhausted mind barely noticing the tones.

And as always, he thought of her…

Tsukasa had spent so long chasing Tsukushi, day after day, night after night, trying to prove himself, better himself, make her see the love he had for her inside. It had been hell, having her leave him over and over, running, always running. Towards Rui, towards Amon, even that strange surfer man at the fishing village, what was his name again? Matsuratou? Or was it Masutaro? Maybe Marutaso? Squinting his closed eyelids, Tsukasa gave up trying to remember. Whatever his name was, it wasn't that important. What was important was that Tsukasa had never given up on her, he had followed her, despite all of the obstacles that were laid in his path. All because he loved Tsukushi and knew that eventually she would be his.

Tsukasa wanted to tell her how he felt, how he loved her more than anything. He wanted to hold Tsukushi forever and ever, even if the entire world came crashing down around them. Even though they were young, even though she was stubborn, and afraid of letting him love her the way he wanted to, Tsukasa knew that Tsukushi was the one for him. This was more than a silly high school fling.

It wasn't a game.

It was for real.

And he would never let her go, he thought as sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

Tsukushi walked down the street, thinking about all the events that had happened in the past week. She was bewildered, to say the least. Who knew that being Tsukasa's girlfriend, would be so… 

Exhausting.

Everything was out of control, her life, her feelings, her world. Her existence was permeated by his presence. The intensity, the joy, the desperation she felt when she was near him, was taking its toll. But Tsukushi wouldn't have exchanged any of it for the world. Things were still very confusing and unreal. Tsukushi often found herself lost in the boundless emotions that arose from a mere word, a touch from Tsukasa. When had this all become so crazy? When had she been struck by Cupid's arrow, straight through the heart, to find herself in love with that crazy idiot?

That crazy idiot. Who was also adorable, kind, loving and so many other wonderful things.

Lost in wonder and awe at the giddy feelings she had for Tsukasa, Tsukushi unconsciously walked straight to the Domyoji house. Looking up suddenly, jarred out of her thoughts, she blinked confusedly at the enormous house looming behind the huge front gate.

She hadn't meant to come here, but here she was.

Drawn to him.

Shaking her head, Tsukushi muttered "Well, I should probably go in the back entrance if I want to see the idiot…I am sure he will be surprised."

Turning around, she made it a few steps before pausing in wonder.

"But why am I here?" She suddenly questioned herself, confused. "What will I tell him when I see him? Hi, I just happened to wander over here, I wasn't paying attention, and suddenly found myself staring at your gate? No…he is going to laugh, and tease me…um, I wanted to make sure that you got home safe? NO, he rides a car home, of course he is home safe…I wanted to lend you my homework? AHHHHH! I am such a baka!" Tsukushi said aloud, pulling at her hair. "We aren't even in the same grade! And that idiot doesn't even DO homework…Does he? What am I doing? Why not just tell him the truth? But what is the truth? ARGHHHHHH! WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

Breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to calm herself, Tsukushi turned and looked longingly at the enormous house.

"The Truth?"

Imagining the happy surprised look that Tsukasa would have when he saw her face, Tsukushi felt a fluttering feeling in her heart that she always felt these days, whenever he was around.

"I just wanted to see you…" Unsettled by this, Tsukushi shook her head and walked dazedly towards the back entrance, still feeling confused.

But it was decided, she realized, once again completely and utterly baffled by her emotions.

She was going to do it.

She just wanted to see him.

But was it really that simple?

On and on, she questioned herself, as she made her way towards the back of the house. Luckily all of this self inquiry was lost in frustration as Tsukushi encountered the first obstacle to seeing him, the huge manicured hedge that bordered the back fence. Climbing up and over the fence, she fell into the hedge, and came out at the bottom, her body scratched and covered with spider webs.

"I cant believe I am doing this," Tsukushi muttered, annoyed as she crawled out from underneath. She emerged, disheveled and angry, muttering about the "things that she had to go through for that idiot." Brushing off her school uniform, Tsukushi ran quickly across the grass, barely avoiding one of the patrolling SPs by hiding behind a huge statue of the Venus de Milo. Nervously creeping along the side of the house, Tsukushi finally made it to Tsukasa's balcony. Climbing up, barely hoisting herself over, she prayed silently that he would be in his room before opening the glass door and entering the house.

Instead of answering her prayer, Cupid was laughing at her.

The room was empty, Tsukasa was nowhere to be found. Which meant that Tsukushi would have to find him in that huge house, avoiding the SPs and maids that would no doubt report her to Kaede if she was found. "I have to find him in this?" she muttered, glaring at the emptiness of the room. "In this house, where one could be lost and never found?" Cursing herself, wishing that she had just called him instead of coming over, Tsukushi opened the door and looked around for any of the henchmen that were often patrolling the halls. Seeing none, she tentatively walked out, and sighing heavily, walked up to the first room in a seemingly endless hallway.

The doorknob was ice cold, the hinges creaking softly as Tsukushi opened the door. Nervous, she peeked inside, hoping, yet not hoping that he was there…

A huge seductive four poster bed loomed in the center of the room, piled high with scrumptious looking pillows and blankets. The bed looked so enticing, and as she stared, admiring it, Tsukushi found herself imagining HE were in it. Flustered, she looked around, trying to ignore her traitorous thoughts.

He wasn't there.

Disappointed, Tsukushi closed the door softly, moving to investigate the next room, Holding her breath, her trembling fingers turned the knob, opening the door to reveal yet another room, another bed.

Anticipation.

Anxiety.

Excitement.

But after looking around again, Tsukushi exhaled in agitation.

No Tsukasa…

Frustration mounting, she closed the door a little more forcefully, the sound echoing in the quiet hallway.

Next room, this time an office, warm and inviting. Hopeful again, she looked inside.

For certain Tsukasa would be there, he had to be there…

He had to…

It was empty.

Anxiety peaking, Tsukushi threw the door against the frame, angry and upset.

SLAM

Stalking up to the next door, she stopped and looked inside.

Again the same…

EMPTY!

SLAM

Another door, another room, another bed.

WHERE WAS HE?

SLAM

Breathing harder, Tsukushi quickly opened door after door, her heart beating faster, overheated from her exertion. She was racing down the hallway, each empty room driving her crazy.

She wanted to see him.

She needed to see him.

And she had absolutely no idea why.

Running, no, flying, feet moving faster…faster…barely touching the ground, the heat from her body burning a trail of fire down the empty hallway.

Tsukushi panted and gasped, desperately searching.

Domyoji…

Door after door, room after room, finally…

Music?

In one of the huge bedrooms near the foyer, lit with beams of sunlight shining through the gauzy curtains, Tsukushi heard a familiar song, playing softly .

She knew this song! Shigeru had played it for her once, it was by a famous American singer. Not understanding the lyrics completely, but remembering some of the words from Shigeru's translation, Tsukushi stopped to listen.

_Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side_

_I cherish the joy you keep bringing me into my life_

_I'm always singing it._

_Cherish the strength, you've got the power to make me feel good_

_Oh baby, I perish the though of ever leaving_

_I never would…_

Listening closely, pondering the meaning of the song, Tsukushi realized the it reminded her of Tsukasa, reminded her of how she cherished his support, his presence, his protection. And of course, his love. Feeling oddly weak from the emotions that these thoughts brought forth, Tsukushi's want for him intensified.

"Where in the world is that idiot? I have to find him!"

She was determined, but also confused by these feelings that were so new. Knees wobbling, body trembling, Tsukushi was filled with astonishment at how much she felt for Tsukasa. Lost in her thoughts, she moved further into the room to see if he was there.

Taking in her surroundings, Tsukushi noticed that there was no bed, just a large fluffy white couch offset from the center of the room, facing an impressive television. Sighing, deciding that the room was empty, Tsukushi felt a yearning that almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Domyoji, where are you?" She whispered, heart heavy from another disappointment.

"Maybe I came at the wrong time, maybe I should just leave. Enough is enough, I should go home. I will just see him another time."

But she wanted to see him now.

Bravely pushing her disappointment away, Tsukushi decided to continue her search. Passing by the back of the large white couch on her way out, she just happened to look down.

It was then that she saw him…

Fast asleep, tall figure barely fitting on the couch, lay Tsukasa. Resting on his side, he slept peacefully, his soft curly hair falling over his forehead. Tsukushi stared, surprised, caught up in the moment, in this image that was so endearing, so beautiful. He was utterly defenseless, quiet, trusting. And he looked so much like a child, this incredible boisterous man that she loved to the point of craziness. She couldn't stop looking at him, the curve of his cheek, the pink of his lips, the lashes of his eyelids flickering.

He was irresistible.

Moving to the front of the couch, fascinated, she leaned forward and brushed his hair away from his forehead. The curls tickled her fingers. His skin was smooth and soft. Feeling Tsukasa's warmth, Tsukushi was overcome by a flood of emotions, felt an ache that spread throughout her body.

She wanted to hold him then, so badly her entire body hurt.

Tsukushi pressed her fingertips against his lips, furrowing her brow when she felt his breath tickle her skin. Unable to stop herself, she ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly.

He felt so good.

Sighing, she leaned towards him, hand moving to rest against the back of his head, her lips moving closer to his cheek.

Closer…

So close…

Tsukushi closed her eyes, anticipating the touch of her lips against his skin. As she lightly grazed him, the contact sent tingling feelings throughout her body, and her eyes flew open in a sudden realization.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

Panic and confusion ensued. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, he was too close, she couldn't keep touching him like this, if she did…

Tsukushi drew back in fear, heart pounding, hands shaking.

" I should just go home, he is asleep. And I have lots to do, Susumu is waiting for me to make dinner …Plus Domyoji will probably be mad at me for waking him up. I will just leave and call him later tonight." Frantically trying to rationalize her desire away, her conflicted thoughts were halted when Tsukasa rolled onto his back and whispered in his sleep.

"Makino."

She was still leaning over him, fingers paused in the air, open-mouthed at this new revelation. He had just said her name in his sleep-he dreamed about her! Tsukasa had called out for her. He wanted her. Tsukushi didn't know why, but it made her happy.

Giddy.

Elated.

And made caressing him even harder to resist.

Trying to decide what to do, Tsukushi absently placed her palm against Tsukasa's cheek.

Then it happened.

In one swift moment, Tsukasa grabbed her arm and pulled her body down on top of his.

Immediate contact, her whole body lay pressed against him, his warmth invading her senses.

He had decided for her.

Again, her mind wanted to resist, wanted to keep control. A voice was screaming for her to leave, to get out of there. Too intense, too real, she couldn't stay here, if she did, she might never get up, never leave him.

Ever.

Gasping, trying to override her instincts, her desires, Tsukushi made a futile attempt to disentangle herself from Tsukasa's arms, trying to ignore what was happening, trying to pretend that she still had control.

But there was never control when it came to him, only blessed, wonderful insanity.

Tsukasa's arms were wrapped around her, his fingers caressing her back, pressing her face against his chest, his lips kissing her hair. He smelled amazing, his cologne so seductive it made her dizzy. Overcome with sensation, Tsukushi's eyes closed involuntarily, her arms moving up to hold him close, even when that pesky voice still tried to convince her to leave.

Tsukushi shivered as his heat pervaded her body. Overwhelmed, she nuzzled his chest, seized with the uncontrollable urge to feel his skin beneath her lips. Lifting her head, unable to stop, she pressed kiss after burning kiss against his neck, fingers tugging at his collar, then pulling the cloth away to press her lips to his collarbone.

She was trembling, her breath heavy against his skin. Inhaling his scent, kissing him harder, Tsukushi moaned as she fingered the buttons of his shirt, undoing a few. Trailing her fingers down his chest, Tsukushi pulled more of his shirt open, moved the soft cloth aside….

"WHAT AM I DOING?"

Pulling away, horrified, she leaned backwards, breathing deeply, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Ok…I need to leave…I need to leave…RIGHT NOW." Thankful that Tsukasa was still asleep, Tsukushi attempted to sit up, tried to remove herself from his embrace. Her alarmed thoughts intensified when she found him impossible to escape.

She frantically pushed against his chest with her fists, almost hysterical.

"I have to get out of here…"

Her efforts were rendered useless when Tsukasa groaned, turned her over, and covered her body with his.

She was caught.

Eyes wide, pressed beneath him, Tsukushi burned as passion flooded her senses once again. Reaching up to hold him, she whispered "Domyoji…"

She didn't want to leave, she couldn't leave him now…

Seconds passed…

Minutes…

Tsukushi lost all track of time, savoring the feel of his body covering hers. At some point she realized that Tsukasa was still asleep, his soft rhythmic breathing resounding in her ear. He held her tightly, face buried against sensitive skin of her neck, sending chills up her spine.

She couldn't believe it-He was really sleeping!

He was sleeping and she was dying, from the tension building up inside. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, couldn't believe that she was so affected, and Tsukasa could sleep through it all. Sighing, trying to calm down again, Tsukushi hesitantly brought her hand up to hold his head, and pressed her lips to his temple.

There was nothing she could do, might as well enjoy it. Resigned to her fate, Tsukushi closed her eyes, willing herself to join him in slumber.

Apparently, her dreaming Tsukasa had other ideas.

Dozing, the fire of arousal diminishing into smoldering embers, the bonfire suddenly ignited again as Tsukasa touched his lips to hers.

Tsukushi's heart thundered her ears, beating in time with his, slow and steady, but quickening as the heat intensified, grew. The kiss was firm, but gentle, his lips devouring hers slowly, passionately.

Aching. She was aching again.

Twining her fingers in his hair, Tsukushi fervently kissed him back, pressing herself as close to him as possible. She wanted to be closer, as close as they could possibly be. Wrapping her arms around his neck, whimpering, Tsukushi opened her mouth to the kiss, making Tsukasa groan.

He teased and devoured her, then pulled away to press his lips to her cheeks, her forehead, and plant kiss after kiss against her sensitive neck. Tsukasa's fingers moved downward, one hand against her waist, the other stroking her bare leg, each caress sending hot, tingling feelings throughout Tsukushi's body.

She was floating, floating unhindered on the sea of warmth that was flowing from his body into hers, losing herself in his arms. Her thoughts were disjointed, disconnected from her body, barely thoughts, just sensations, emotions. As waves of passion flowed through her body, memories surfaced, images, feelings.

Both of them in their pajamas, his hair straight from his shower, her face bandaged and bruised. Tsukasa's earnest face, his words

"I'm so jealous, I could kill that guy. I love you."

A darkened room, a million stars glittering in the night sky, Tsukasa's nervous fingers clasping the Saturn necklace around her neck, his honest whisper

"What's wrong with giving a present to the girl I love?"

Cold wind, Tsukushi shocked and surprised to find Tsukasa standing in the street, gasping for breath, exhausted, pleading with her to stay with him.

" I can't do anything without you! Makino, don't be confused! I love you, I will make you happy!"

I love you…

He had said it over and over to her, countless times, even when she had hated him, had been deaf to him, had deceived herself and needlessly kept them apart.

I love you…

It echoed in her mind over and over, his words, his voice. Her feelings for him welled up, uncontrollable, almost bringing tears to her eyes. As Tsukasa moved up to touch his lips to hers again, one thought blocked out all the rest.

Domyoji, I love you too…

She loved him, she had known it before, but the realization always brought the same amazement, the same awe. Tsukushi was overcome, caught up in his embrace, her defenses down, her guard shattered.

"Love you…" She mumbled as they broke apart from yet another heated kiss.

Tsukasa pressed his lips to her earlobe, pulling the shirt of her school uniform up. He touched his fingers against the skin of her stomach and gradually moved them upward, making Tsukushi gasp aloud in pleasure.

"I love you too Makino, so much… it hurts inside… so much…" His impassioned reply almost incoherent.

"Me too... I love you so much it hurts inside too…I just want to hold you closer…" She could barely speak, her breathing heavy, her senses overloading.

They were gasping, whispering words of endearment between each caress, their bodies shifting on the couch, their embrace becoming even more fervent. Tsukasa began to unbutton her shirt, his lips moving downward as inch after inch of bare skin was revealed. Tsukushi cried out, loving the feel of his kisses, his touch.

So many kisses.

Driving her mad.

Then her conscience reared its unwelcome head.

It would have gone further if it hadn't been for that horrid pesky voice in her mind. That pesky voice that she would curse as she lay restlessly in bed, later that night, wishing he was there.

As Tsukasa's fingers moved to undo the clasp on her skirt, Tsukushi suddenly remembered where she was, and her decision from the last time they were in this situation. There was less fear this time, less pressure, and more joy, but Tsukushi still knew that this wasn't the right time. She still wasn't ready to go all the way, and no matter how incredible she felt, she had to make sure he knew. Sighing, knowing that for now this was the right decision, she kissed Tsukasa lovingly, then painfully pulled away. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself, Tsukushi looked up at him and spoke.

"Domyoji, I am still not ready, you know that right? But I love this…I love you…I just don't want it to go too far…"

Biting her lip worriedly, Tsukushi waited for his reply.

"What?" Tsukasa moaned, eyes closed, hands continuing their assault.

Shocked and surprised, Tsukushi stared in horror.

He was STILL sleeping!

She thought he had woken up at some point, surely this had been enough to rouse him! For goodness sakes, he was almost making love to her, and he was asleep? What would it be like when he was fully awake?

When he was awake…

"Oh my god…" Tsukushi groaned, her body an inferno. She couldn't even begin to believe it. All this as he dreamed beside her? And if he made her feel this way…and he wasn't even conscious…

She couldn't even imagine...

Astounded, this strange realization sobering in the face of his intoxicating caresses, she whispered to him "Domyoji, are you asleep?"

"Hmmm..." was his drowsy reply.

"I thought so…BAKA." Tsukushi muttered. Restraining his hands in hers, she pressed kiss after kiss against his face before whispering "Go back to sleep ok? I am going to go home now."

"Ok." Tsukasa whispered back, beginning to fall into a deeper sleep, his mouth forming into an adorable sleepy pout. Tsukasa's grip weakened, allowing her to finally escape his arms. Standing up quickly, Tsukushi suddenly collapsed, weak and over stimulated. Shaking, she quickly buttoned her shirt, adjusted her clothing, then simply sat on the floor and stared at Tsukasa in wonder.

"I can't believe it…I just can't." Their relationship was certainly full of surprises. Watching him, getting caught up in the moment again, Tsukushi shook her head to clear it. "I am leaving. Yes, I am definitely leaving."

Shakily bringing herself to her feet, Tsukushi reached over to stroke his cheek one last time.

"Makino, I love you..." Tsukasa mumbled, turning his head to kiss her palm.

Wincing with pleasure, she groaned " Domyoji…"

It was time to go.

NOW.

Leaning forward and kissing his lips gently, she ruffled Tsukasa's hair then staggered towards the door. Pausing as she opened the it, Tsukushi turned and looked back at him lovingly.

"Crazy." She whispered, shaking her head. Closing the door softly behind her, Tsukushi deliriously walked down the hall. In a daze, practically floating off the ground, she managed to leave without being caught. As Tsukushi emerged from the back gate, still in shock, she remembered the song

_"Cherish is the word I use to remind me of…_

_Your love…"_

Thinking of him, Tsukushi grinned, then slowly made her way home

* * *

Later that night… 

_"Stepping out…on an ordinary Sunday…"_

Tsukasa awoke to a darkened room, shocked out of slumber.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"Music?"

Tiredly rubbing his face and sitting up, Tsukasa suddenly remembered…

Tsukushi gasping and crying out, his lips pressed against her neck…

The feel of her arms holding him close…

"A dream?"

But when did dreams ever feel so real? But it had to be a dream, there was no way that Tsukushi would have been here with him, it was impossible that she would let him touch her and kiss her that way.

It had been really GOOD dream, but a dream nonetheless.

He was sure of it.

Smiling to himself, hoping it was a fantasy that he could one day furfill , Tsukasa rose from the couch, massaging his sore neck. Feeling a bit cold, he looked down to find his shirt partially unbuttoned, revealing the bare skin of his chest.

"Why is my shirt unbuttoned?"

A little perturbed by this, Tsukasa moved towards the bathroom, intent on fixing his clothes. Turning on the light and looking into the mirror to check his hair, Tsukasa noticed something very odd.

Very odd indeed.

A small circular bruise was forming on his collarbone.

Fingering it, perplexed, Tsukasa's heart beat faster as he contemplated the possibilities.

Kisses…

Sore neck…

Bruise….

Makino…

Makino?

Oh my god…

"MAKINO!" He shouted out loud, bursting into laughter. Unable to believe what had happened, Tsukasa just stood there and laughed, amazed by her, in love with her and overflowing with joy.

* * *

-Maho-chan (4/3/01) 


End file.
